


КЛЕТКА (Что если?)

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Slapping, Top!Magnus, mention of Alec/Lydia, sort of Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Алек Лайтвуд ничего не делает наполовину.(ролевые игры не исключение)илиАлек вспоминает, как впервые подумал об этом. Он ночевал один, в Институте, во все еще своей комнате, и на мгновение представил, что так действительно могло бы быть. В ту ночь он не смог уснуть, прокручивая в голове варианты. Примеряя жизнь, в которой Магнус не пришел на его свадьбу. Жизнь, в которой он сам был слишком напуган, чтобы сойти с алтаря. Вспоминает, как решился поговорить с Магнусом на этот счет. Тот был против, почти вышел из себя от злости. Так они поняли, что это нужно обоим. Узнать: что если? Пройти через это рука об руку. Никогда не бояться.





	1. #грязь

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки: II-10. Магнус/Алек, ролевая игра "Алек женился, но все равно приходит к Магнусу за удовлетворением", римминг, грубые слова, шлепанье. Алек снизу.

_Обычно кровати оказываются прочнее супружеских уз — это нам слишком хорошо известно. © Мишель Уэльбек_

**#1 – грязь**

Нью-Йорк состоит из множества огней, захватывающих дух своей красотой небоскребов, скорости, дорогих магазинов, из вечно спешащих людей в костюмах, моделей, улыбающихся на улицах и с билбордов. У Нью-Йорка, как у любого города в этом мире, есть изнанка. И это не Нижний мир, не демоны с жаждой убийства и токсичным липким ихором в жилах. Это – заполненные доверху загазованным воздухом мегаполиса и донизу – плотным запахом помоев, дешевого секса, блевотины, замызганные, обветшалые подворотни – коричневый, серый, темно-зеленый. Вроде той, в которой он стоит сейчас. Где ему самое место.

Алек чувствует себя как зверь, которому пришло время скидывать шкуру, но природа отказала ему в такой малости, механизм не сработал, и теперь он гниет заживо, обернутый в собственные отмершие ткани. Омерзение. Омерзение к самому себе, так это называется. Он закуривает вторую, мнет в пальцах фильтр, глотает дым, затягиваясь слишком сильно, ловит отвратительный вкус прелого табака на язык. Это ощущается правильным. Он начинает наказывать себя прямо сейчас. С некоторых пор, вся его жизнь – наказание.

И есть за что. Он жил с чувством вины много лет, но только недавно понял, что вина за собственную природу, за любовь – пусть неправильную и противоречащую всем хваленым нормам морали – ничтожна. Её нельзя почувствовать скользким паразитом с множеством маленьких лапок, шевелящимся у тебя под кожей. Она не затягивается удавкой на шее, заставляя проталкивать каждый новый глоток вонючего воздуха в легкие через боль, через усилие, как если бы ты крал каждый из них, отбирал у кого-то, кому нужнее.

Всю свою жизнь Александр Лайтвуд поступал как должно, соответствовал. Закон и общество били его по лицу, смеялись в спину, но он всегда знал, что правильно, не изменял самому себе, держал спину прямой, а подбородок параллельно полу. Он поступил правильно и на этот раз, поступил так, как был должен, сделал то, что было необходимо. Сделал то, за что не сможет себя простить.

Где-то над потолками пентхаусов взрывается гром, и затягивавшие небо мутной поволокой грязно-серые тучи разродились дождем. Алеку хочется, чтобы капли были холодными, хочется почувствовать их на своей коже отрезвляющим ледяным душем, но они теплые как полуостывший чай. Ничто в этом мире не случается так, как бы этого хотел Алек. Он облизывает губы, выбрасывая на тротуар вымокшую сигарету, и ему чудится солоноватый привкус на языке. Откладывать некуда.

Всё дело в том, что Магнус Бейн ненавидит оставаться перед кем-то в долгу. Ещё одна черта, вызывающая в Алеке неуместное восхищение, в копилку к бесконечному множеству. Алек спас его, на самом деле не в первый раз, снова не удержав свой пресловутый инстинкт защитника, и Магнус пожелал расплатиться. Пожелал как можно скорее снова не иметь с Алеком ничего общего. Алек заслуживает этого. Алек решил, что ему нечего больше терять.

Тот самый Магнус, который сказал ему когда-то, что в браке без любви нет чести. Который оказался прав. Алек не поверил ему: всё ещё незнакомцу, вызывавшему несправедливо сильные эмоции в его голове, в сердце, заставлявшему одним только звучанием голоса тяжелеть в паху. О, как Алек хотел его, с самой первой встречи! И только сильнее после каждой последующей: недоступного, запретного, слишком идеального, для того, чтобы обратить внимание на кого-то вроде Алека всерьез. Это сводило с ума. Позже, когда оказалось, что гордые сумеречные охотники не в состоянии справиться со своими проблемами без помощи бесконечно презренной нежити, когда Алеку пришлось узнать Магнуса ближе, полнее, со стороны, он понял. Ещё тогда, с самого первого момента – у него не было шансов. Одно из осознаний, которые приходят слишком поздно.

Поднимаясь по крутой ненадежной лестнице, Алек думает о том, что его миниатюрная, красивая как цветок, бесконечно понимающая жена совсем не сердится на то, что он не может кончить в супружеской постели. Откуда ей знать, что от одной единственной справедливой и грязной истерики, ему стало бы легче? Он совершенно здоров, ему всего двадцать четыре года, он полноценный мужчина, но – испорченный, как подгнивший с одной стороны спелый фрукт. Они продолжают пытаться, они решили, что непременно хотят завести детей, но муж в их идеальной семье оказался с изъяном. И дело даже не в сексуальной ориентации, он смог бы. Дело в том, что глубоко внутри, где-то, где раньше у Алека было сердце, зияет пульсирующая червоточина, разрастаясь, поражая всё, с чем соприкасается. Имя его червоточины – Магнус Бейн. Алек кончает в одиночестве, в душе, представляя: ему улыбается этот маг, выдыхает его полное имя; представляя его член у себя во рту, его холеные наманикюренные пальцы в своей заднице, представляя, как насаживается на них сам; представляя как трахает его у стены этого самого душа до звона в ушах, а с сжатых на его плечах пальцев Магнуса срываются лиловые искры. Он кончает, пачкая собственный живот, стену, пол – латунный, слоновая кость, алый. Ничего из этого ему не доступно, не будет доступно никогда. Может быть, только сегодня. Единственный раз.

То, что Алек собирается сделать – хуже, чем брак, чем стыдная ожесточенная дрочка, хуже лжи, преследующей его неотступно изо дня в день. Он знает, что причинил Магнусу боль, сделал в его отношении что-то, за что голыми руками убил бы любого посмевшего. У него не хватает мужества. «Клин вышибают клином», – думает вместо этого Алек. «Может быть, – думает Алек, – я смогу сделать нам обоим так больно, что мы, наконец, прекратим чувствовать».

Он замирает на время, добравшись до нужного этажа. Вспоминает, как приходил сюда в последний раз. Вспоминает, что каких-то полгода назад тот в буквальном смысле жил с постоянно открытой дверью. 

Лестничная площадка, на которой он стоит – цвета пыли и ржавчины. На ней застоявшийся воздух пахнет сыростью и потом, что лучше аромата помоев внизу. Краска на стенах выцвела настолько, что ее изначальный цвет невозможно распознать. Кое-где видны следы маркерных росписей, из которых ему удается прочесть только «ебать» и «сука». Пол с проплешинами. Он впитывает глазами картинки вокруг, делает глубокий вдох, готовясь к контрасту. Черный, буро-серый.

Алек нажимает на дверной звонок.


	2. #похоть

**#2 – похоть**

Все смазывается в бессмысленное яркое пятно, не разбить на части: открытая дверь, коридор, вычурная обстановка, ничего не значащие приветствия. Они оба знают, зачем он здесь. Слова сливаются в бесполезный гул. Алек видит глаза Магнуса – настоящие, без фальшивого налета чар. Он ценит эту роскошь, хотя она и должна быть угрозой, оскорблением. Магнус красив до боли. Алек не знает, давно уже не знает, как это – не хотеть его. Скрытая под толстой броней, под всеми обертками, в которые Алек прятал себя годами, похоть разрушает его изнутри. Иллюзия рассыпается, режет осколками кожу в кровь – фантомное и слишком реальное.

Изнанка есть у всего. В лофте Магнуса зажжен свет, и Алек не может собрать, каталогизировать цвета и краски, которые видит. Это не какофония, но карнавал, праздник, подходящий к самому концу. Ко времени снимать маски. Алек принимает свое уродство, внутри и снаружи. Свою блеклость и праздность, подчеркнутую роскошью вокруг. Раз в жизни, он попробует быть настоящим. Попробует что-то настоящее, зная, что для него это будет больше, чем одна ночь. Что бы не произошло, он никогда не оправится от этого. 

Он надеется: Магнусу наплевать.

Выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда тот протягивает руку. Желтый.

Поцелуй выходит сухим. Становится грубым. Магнус кусает его, стискивает пальцы на плечах, продавливает, и все что может и хочет Алек – подчиниться.

– Хороший сумеречный охотник, – улыбается одним углом рта, глаза не участвуют в спектакле. Коротко кивает в сторону стола, обходит со спины, кладет ладони Алека на широкую столешницу, прижимая. Притирается сзади, оглаживает раскрытой ладонью шею, склоняя, ведет по спине, заставляет прогнуться в пояснице, грубо сжимает обеими руками ягодицы, надавливая на промежность. Смущение. У Алека стоит – от всего этого, от прикосновений, от поцелуя, от того, что он вообще здесь находится, от того, что еще только должно произойти.

Магнус отстраняется, оставляя его стоять вот так: уперевшись руками в стол, выгнувшись, подставляясь. Алек в ужасе. Алек открыт. 

– Ну же, покажи, какой сучкой ты можешь быть, – первые слова Магнуса, которые он действительно слышит за вечер.

Алек хочет. Сплошной волной от гладко-выбритых щек до лодыжек: смущение переходит в возбуждение – розовый, алый, багровый. Он опускается на столешницу грудью, упирается лбом в полированную древесину, выгибается как может. Стол вымыт до блеска: ни разводов, ни пыли.

– Блядь, – бросает сквозь зубы Магнус – подстегивает сильнее. Алек может почувствовать его жар.

В таком положении не сразу удается пошевелить руками, и скованность отдается сладостью изнутри. Алек торопится: приподнимает бедра, облегчая доступ к ширинке. Неловко пальцы соскальзывают с пуговицы, поддающейся только со второй попытки. Спускает штаны вместе с бельем, отталкивает, позволяя упасть почти до самого пола, раздвигает бедра. Стыд, незнакомый и оглушающий, как погружение под толщу воды. В таком положении Магнус может увидеть всё: шрамы и бледность кожи, задницу, потяжелевшую мошонку, очертания до неприличия возбужденного без прелюдий члена.

– И это всё? – раздается над самым ухом, дыхание опаляет шею. Алек почти чувствует прикосновение. Ничего не происходит. Ощущение близости тела Магнуса пропадает. – Не впечатляет.

Разочарование, скука в его голосе сковывают глотку ледяной коркой, перебивают дыхание. Пепельно-серый. Магнус его не хочет. Возможно когда-то, но не сейчас, уже нет. С Магнусом больше никогда не будет легко. Алек знает это, он знает. Как и маг: знает себе цену и ждет только – сможет ли Алек оплатить? В лофте холодно. Слишком яркий свет бьет по глазам. От неудобной позы затекают плечи. Хочется прикрыться. Он должен уйти.

Твердая рука сжимает основание шеи, и он делает вдох. Зажмуривается, открывает глаза. Зрение немного плывет. У Магнуса на пальцах кольца. Рука исчезает с его спины, сменяясь ощущением оценивающего взгляда по всему телу. 

– Устал от образа стойкого оловянного солдатика и решился сигануть в постель к нежити? Ты ведь та ещё похотливая дрянь, милый? Часто так развлекаешься? – Почувствовав властную руку на пояснице, он пытается не вздрогнуть. Отрицательно мотает головой, не уверенный: Магнус видит? – Мне стоит проверить самому?

Алек не понимает вопрос, не может разобрать по звуку, что именно происходит. Острый электрический запах магии, и другой, сладковатый и незнакомый. Магнус проводит по его промежности ребром ладони, прижимает два влажных смазанных пальца к дырке.

– Хорошо ли ты себя вел, Александр? – вставляет оба пальца, жестко, без перехода, почти полностью. На них больше нет колец, и это сбивает с толку. Чужеродно. Больно. Ещё. Магнус выдыхает: – О, – немного поворачивает ладонь, сопровождает каждое слово грубым коротким толчком: – такой узкий. Такой горячий, развратный... хороший сумеречный охотник. 

Добавляет третий палец неожиданно, слишком скоро, болезненно, крепко трахая его. Каким-то образом эта боль заводит только сильнее, отходит на задний план. Алек уже не просто подставляется, он пытается насадиться, принять глубже, вызывая Магнуса на грубость. Четвертый! Стонет – тихо скулит – раздвигая бедра еще шире, открывая доступ. 

Это хорошо. Пьяно, и ново, и чисто, и откровенно, и совсем не так, как позволяла представить его скудная фантазия, совсем не так, как ощущались собственные пальцы. Алек мог бы кончить от одного только осознания. Ощущения сносят крышу ещё сильнее: Магнус находит какую-то точку у него внутри, касается её при каждом новом движении. Другой рукой, той, на которой всё ещё прохладные кольца, обводит раскрытые края ануса, слишком чувствительные к контрасту температур, грубости и легкости, металла и кожи – и Алек чувствует, что он уже слишком близко. Не прикоснувшись к себе, даже не распробовав.

Магнус смещает руки на поясницу, на спину, отстраняется весь.

– Не так быстро. – Алек пытается сдержать стон, но у него не выходит. Он и сам не хотел бы, чтобы все закончилось прямо сейчас. Ощущает себя пустым. Растянутые мышцы саднят, пульсируют от прилившей крови. Руки Магнуса – необходимость. – Только посмотри на себя, – звучит отстраненно, с восхищением, и Алек чувствует как все замирает внутри, отдаваясь намеком на радость и тепло, как (всегда) когда-то – от высказанных и невысказанных Магнусом комплиментов. – Как это ощущается – измена?

Ядовито-зеленый.

Он слышит это: Магнус дышит так же тяжело, как он сам.

Удар становится неожиданностью – острый хлопок по обнаженной коже. Кольца на пальцах Магнуса делают ощущения ярче. Он звонко бьет его снова, не слишком сильно, но чувствительно, ещё и ещё, и Алек не понимает, как это может приносить ему самому столько удовольствия, удовлетворения. Он тихо вскрикивает, удивляя этим даже себя, и Магнус размахивается, бьет сильнее, увеличивает амплитуду. Кожа горит. Алек пытается различить злость.

– Тебе понравилось. Хочется этого? Как часто ты представлял? – Магнус не ждет ответа, сжимает ладонь на его покрасневших ягодицах, впиваясь ногтями, оглаживает, только чтобы вернуться к прерванному занятию. Хлопки, разбавленные тяжелым, частым и громким дыханием Алека, в тишине лофта звучат грязно. Яйца поджимаются. – Ты заслужил свое наказание, Александр?

– Да, – не знает, откуда в нем силы выдавить хотя бы слово. Он заслужил боль. Боль стала наслаждением, и отвращение к себе поднимается новой, удушливой волной. Грязно-черный.

Магнус бьет снова, с оттягом, меняет направление, точку, достается обеим ягодицам, сильнее, пока вдруг обе его ладони не оказываются на них, с силой сжимая, оглаживая по кругу, едва ощутимо касаясь слишком чувствительной кожи тыльной стороной ладони, костяшками пальцев. Вдруг Алек чувствует на коже только дыхание.

“Магнус?” – хочет спросить он, но не может выдавить ни звука. Он чувствует, что дрожит всем телом, понимает, что пальцы судорожно вцепились в стол, а влажные волосы облепили лоб. “Магнус”.

 

– Чего тебе хочется, Александр? Скажи, – он шепчет. Алеку удается понять, что тот стоит на коленях, между его разведенных ног, штаны куда-то исчезли, раньше, он не успел уловить момент, он бос, и горячие ладони Магнуса обнимают его лодыжки. – На сколько развратными могут быть твои мысли? Давай же, детка, удиви меня.

– Тебя. Я хочу тебя, – он звучит жалко, и доверительно, и глупо.

Магнус смеется в ответ. Алек никогда не думал, что можно так плотно чувствовать дыхание кожей. Кажется, пальцы ног сводит судорогой от предвкушения.

– Не так быстро, милый.

Он обхватывает ладонью член у основания, медленно ведет к головке, закрывает на ней кулак, и Алек ничего не может с собой поделать – стонет, совершенно не мужественно, на высокой ноте. Боится пошевелиться, спровоцировать Магнуса прекратить.

– Сделай это для меня. Ты ведь хочешь, – говорит на грани слышимости. Алек дезориентирован, не знает, что от него требуется. Рука Магнуса замирает у основания, ослабив хватку. Он не выдерживает, коротко толкается в кулак, потом ещё и ещё, чувствуя, что Магнус сжимает ладонь плотнее. Вот так, на сухую, по горячей коже чужой ладони, неловко, тайком, словно ворует что-то. – Умница.

Совершенно недостаточно, дьявольски хорошо. Магнус поднимается с колен, прижимается к нему сзади, и дрочит уже сам, сильнее, направляет бедра Алека своими, гладкой тканью к саднящей коже, возбужденным членом к промежности. Помогает. Показывает. Склоняется, покрывает собой, кусает в шею, проводит зубами по загривку, свободной рукой забираясь под футболку и находя твердый сосок, царапает по нему, тянет волосы на вспотевшей груди, прижимается ближе. Алек не успевает заметить, как снова оказывается на грани, потяжелевшие яйца ноют, но Магнус замирает. Впивается зубами крепче (останется след), сжимает основание члена, не позволяет.

Алек хочет его до черных кругов перед глазами.

Магнус вытягивает руку из-под его футболки, кладет на поясницу, очерчивая край руны пальцем.

– Говорят, терпение и выносливость сильные стороны сумеречных охотников. – Соскальзывает на пол. Влажная футболка отвратительно липнет к телу. Не важно. – Ты ведь не разочаруешь меня, сладкий?

Алек оказывается не готов.

Магнус касается его задницы. Языком. Кусает сильно, до онемения, может – до крови.

– Неужели твоя жена не делала этого? Она знает тебя таким? – осыпает вопросами, исследуя, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер. – Попроси.

Это оказывается на удивление легко. (Звучит как приказ, Алек умеет подчиняться приказам).

– Пожалуйста, Магнус.

– Что мне сделать? Скажи это. Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Поимел?

– Выеби меня, Магнус. Давай же.

– О, этого твоя женушка не может дать? Горячий член в твоей узкой упругой заднице? Настоящий и жесткий трах? Взять тебя прямо у этого стола? На полу? Прижимая к окну, чтобы вся улица могла видеть? – Тугой узел сжимается внизу живота. – Скажи мне, скажи зачем ты пришёл, Александр...

– Хочу тебя. Хочу тебя как угодно, Магнус. – Алек кусает губы.

– Правильный ответ, – в голосе снова слышится улыбка.

Лижет широко, влажно, от самой мошенки до копчика. Раздвигает чувствительные стенки ануса, входит в него языком, дразнит, вылизывает, проникает глубже, пока это не становится трахом. Алек даже представить себе не мог, что так можно. Он тает. (Язык Магнуса умелый и настойчивый, как он весь). Растворяется, радуется, что стол достаточно прочный, чтобы удержать, потому что ноги уже не держат. Это немного слишком. Он просит ещё. Просит Магнуса не останавливаться, повторяет его имя, не способный больше следить за речью, бесстыдный.

Алек хочет принадлежать.

Магнус вставляет палец, обхваченый кольцом над второй фалангой, как может глубоко, сгибает, давит, продолжая кружить и врываться в него языком, и Алек думает: ещё немного и он просто потеряет сознание. Не может быть так хорошо. Не для него. Алек почти кричит.

Магнус проводит по внутренней стороне его бедер, чуть сжимает задницу, прежде, чем совсем отстраниться.

– В спальню.

Алек пытается встать, но ноги не подчиняются. Уверенные, сильные руки тянут за талию, разворачивают. Всего пара шагов и он спотыкается о кровать. Портал.

Он понимает, что теперь совсем обнажен, только ощутив ткань одеяла кожей. Осторожно, переворачивается на спину. Член стоит болезненно и крепко, ноет, прижимается к животу, пачкая смазкой. Он обрывает себя на середине движения, чтобы не провести по нему хотя бы несколько раз. Нельзя.

– Посмотри на меня.

Магнус полностью одет, прическа едва растрепалась, на нем нет макияжа, есть украшения: несколько кулонов на шее, кольца, теперь только на одной руке, каффа в ухе. Магнус прекрасен, как и каждый раз до. Алеку хочется закрыть глаза. Не тянуться к нему. Он сжимает одеяло в ладонях. 

Алек не знает, как долго Магнус раздевается – для него. Медленно усаживается на кровать у бедер, заставляя инстинктивно развести ноги. Алек продолжает рассматривать его так, словно собирается проглотить. Он хотел бы попробовать каждый участок его кожи. Хотел бы задеть губами каждое украшение, которые тот оставил. Хочет поцеловать его. Магнус присаживается на пятки, неотрывно смотрит в лицо Алеку, ловит его взгляд. Похож на хищную кошку, которая загнала добычу в угол. Прошло совсем немного времени, но Алек хочет, он нуждается в том, чтобы узнать заново какие на вкус его губы. Ультрамариновый.

Магнус кладет руки ему на колени, приподнимается один движением бедер. По-животному красивый, дикий, куда более мускулистый, чем Алек представлял. Жаркий. Алек фиксирует взгляд на длинном, изящном члене и представляет, каков тот на вкус. Облизывается. Блядь. Даже жесткие волосы на лобке, даже обнажившаяся головка члена, даже налившиеся темные венки на плоти Магнуса – завораживающе красивы. Магнус идеален, создан для удовольствия, как Алек для боев и травм. Противоположны и несовместимы.

Магнус – почти на нем. Задевает влажной головкой его член, нависает, удерживая вес на локте, смотрит. Касается лица, проводя неровную линию от виска ко рту. Алек обхватывает губами его средний палец, посасывает, принимает второй, позволяя Магнусу надавить на язык, трахнуть себя пальцами в рот. Вылизывает их и сосет, готовый стонать от удовольствия, готовый стараться, только для того, чтобы ловить всё такой же затуманенный, жадный взгляд на своём лице.

– Что это, опыт или природный талант? – Магнус не отнимает руку, продолжает двигать пальцами, проводя по нижней губе свободным, немного оттягивая её. – Твой рот создан для отсоса, ты знаешь? Скольким ты уже подарил это? У скольких успел заглотить? Оставил возможность быть первым в чем-то и для меня?

Алек раздвигает его пальцы языком, втягивает глубже, поднимая подбородок. Он хочет этого. Хочет, чтобы Магнус выебал его в рот, хочет, чтобы перехватило дыхание от его длинного члена в глотке, хочет взять так глубоко, как только сможет. Он издает низкий, нуждающийся стон.

«Хочу тебя как угодно».

Магнус отстраняется, без стеснения обхватывает смоченными слюной Алека пальцами собственный член, начиная отдрачивать. Рассматривает Алека голодно, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

– Хотел бы ты принадлежать мне, ангел? Хотел бы почувствовать меня в себе? 

Алек усилием воли отрывается от зрелища того, как наманикюренная рука в четком ритме ходит по члену, чтобы увидеть: Магнус смотрит жестко, насмешливо, но в его глазах блеск, которого не должно там быть. Не должно никогда.

– Да, да, да, Магнус, пожалуйста. Только тебя.

Магнус коротко смеется в ответ.

– О, милый Александр. Разве честь не так же важна для сумеречных охотников, как и верность? Ведь тебя все еще ждет в Институте очаровательная жена. Ты выбрал её, Александр. Не меня.

Выбрасывает на поверхность, к реальности. Больнее, чем он мог представить. Он не должен больше просить.

– Магнус…

Тот насмешливо приподнимает бровь, и Алек срывается. Садится рывком, притягивает, целует жадно. Его губы на вкус как соль, как сандал, как смазка. Магнус позволяет совсем недолго. Он отталкивает Алека на постель, проводит рукой по обнаженной груди, по животу, чуть задевает член и снова касается пальцами разгоряченного, подготовленного под себя ануса. 

– Нетерпеливый? Ну же, будь послушным мальчиком.

Укладывается на него медленно, накрывая собой. Ласкает так, что Алеку кажется: его руки везде. Мягко прикусывает руну на шее, оставляет на ключице засос. Алек не сразу понимает, что движется тоже. Притирается, касается желанного тела, царапает спину, растирает твердые темные соски, скользит руками по крепкой заднице, касается сильных ног и твердого живота. Стонет тихо, не от ощущений, но от эмоций. Он хотел бы, чтобы это не заканчивалось, хотел бы иметь возможность, иметь право так прикасаться. Он упустил все возможности и ему остается только запоминать. Солнечный, мятный, лиловый.

Магнус отводит руку, направляя себя в него, отстраняется, чтобы оба они могли видеть. Входит медленно, удерживает ногу Алека под коленом. Это совсем не больно. Обжигающе, ново, невозможно хорошо. Алек хочет больше, хочет получить сразу все, но Магнус подавляет его попытку нетерпеливо приподнять бедра, насадиться сильнее. Теперь он действует так, как хочется ему самому, и Алек сдается. Хотел бы он сдаться раньше.

Невыносимо медленно, растягивая ощущение, отслеживая каждый оттенок эмоций на лице Алека, Магнус оказывается в нем на всю длину. Сжимает бедро крепче. Чуть поворачивая голову, мягко касается лодыжки щекой, целует выступающую косточку, прежде чем толкнуться сильнее, взять резкий ритм, вбиваясь. Стереть все мысли, стереть страх. Шлепки кожи о кожу, тяжелый запах. Раздвинуть ноги предельно широко, до боли, до судороги в бедре, подставляться, подстраиваться, двигаться как единое целое. 

Оргазм ощущается как паническая атака.


	3. #прощение

**#3 – прощение**

Он приходит в себя не сразу. 

Немного пугается, не почувствовав Магнуса рядом. Тот обхватывает его запястье, сжимает крепко, обозначая присутствие. Их постель чудовищно сбита, все тело ноет. Он чувствует острую потребность попасть в душ, смыть с себя это – нет, не пот, не Магнуса, но роль, которая кажется забралась под кожу.

– Ничего не делаешь наполовину, да? – Магнус выдыхает сквозь зубы, сжимает его запястье до боли, и от властного холода в его взгляде мурашки бегут по спине. – Никогда, слышишь меня, Александр? Никогда больше не проси ни о чем подобном. Мы не будем этого повторять.

Алек чувствует себя – освобожденным. Выдох, как разрешение вдохнуть. Он улыбается беспомощно, открыто, он не может говорить, но знает, что это необходимо.

– Никогда. Больше не понадобится. Я люблю тебя, – он произносит это совсем тихо, но Магнус слышит.

Алек вспоминает, как впервые подумал об этом. Он ночевал один, в Институте, во все еще своей комнате, и на мгновение представил, что так действительно могло бы быть. В ту ночь он не смог уснуть, прокручивая в голове варианты. Примеряя жизнь, в которой Магнус не пришел на его свадьбу. Жизнь, в которой он сам был слишком напуган, чтобы сойти с алтаря. Вспоминает, как решился поговорить с Магнусом на этот счет. Тот был против, почти вышел из себя от злости. Так они поняли, что это нужно обоим. Узнать: что если? Пройти через это рука об руку. Никогда не бояться.

Отдышавшись, вернув контроль над собственным телом, Алек проворачивается в объятиях, оказываясь с Магнусом лицом к лицу. Тот всё ещё выглядит серьезным и обеспокоенным.

– Прости меня, – говорит Алек, убирая с любимых глаз упавшую на них темную прядку. Целует лицо Магнуса везде, где только может дотянуться, безостановочно повторяя: «Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо…» Когда и это проходит, он снова ищет глазами взгляд Магнуса. Он должен сказать, именно сейчас, потому что ему вдруг кажется, что Магнус не знает, а он обязательно должен знать:

– Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Я люблю тебя. Ты самое лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось. Ты для меня важнее всего в мире.

Магнус продолжает молча на него смотреть, но взгляд постепенно оттаивает.

– Ты, – шипит он прямо в лицо Алеку, – гребаный больной ублюдок, ты знаешь, Александр? Сраный, больной на всю голову псих!

– Да. И ты любишь меня и таким тоже.

Объятия Магнуса как тиски. Красный, оранжевый, светло-синий.

**###**

Время не принимает ничью сторону и не признает сослагательного наклонения — они чувствуют это острее, чем кто угодно. И оба предпочитают знать, предпочитают уверенность. Они проживают мгновение за мгновением рядом друг с другом, из раза в раз подтверждая правильность каждого выбора. 

Белый.

**Author's Note:**

> самое больное и трудное, что я могла написать по ним


End file.
